Wilhuff Tarkin
Wilhuff Tarkin fue un humano que sirvió a la República Galáctica y más adelante al Imperio Galáctico. Durante las Guerras Clon, Tarkin sirvió como capitán de la República bajo el mando del Maestro Jedi Even Piell, y fue hecho prisionero por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes antes de escapar con la ayuda de los Jedi y un equipo de soldados clon. Durante el incidente, Piell fue asesinado y Tarkin fue después promovido a Almirante. Tarkin también ejerció de acusación en el juicio de Ahsoka Tano, quien estaba acusada de la autoría de un atentado contra el Templo Jedi. Después de que el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine transformase la República en el Imperio Galáctico, Tarkin se convirtió en el Gobernador del Borde Exterior y comandó la Estrella de la Muerte. Tarkin creía que el miedo a la estación espacial mantendría a los sistemas locales leales al Imperio, y la usó para destruir Alderaan como muestra de su poder. La Alianza Rebelde sin embargo, robó los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte y la destruyó durante la Batalla de Yavin, matando a todos los que iban a bordo, incluido Tarkin. Biografía Vida temprana Wilhuff Tarkin nació en el planeta Eriadu como miembro de la rica Familia Tarkin. Él vivió con su familia en la finca privada familiar, donde los Tarkin habían vivido desde hacía un milenio. Los padres de Wilhuff le enseñaron que Eriadu no siempre había sido el entorno seguro que parecía — el planeta entero había sido tiempo atrás salvaje e indómito. La jungla y los depredadores habían sido una amenaza mayor que los piratas y los merodeadores. Los primeros Tarkin habían ayudado a asentar Eriadu; habían formado parte de su propia fuerza policial. Después se formó una milicia — bajo el liderazgo de los Tarkin. Esas historias llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de Wilhuff. Los padres de Wilhuff se aseguraron de que él sabía que el respeto, la disciplina y la obediencia eran de vital importancia. Por causa de esto, Wilhuff pensaba en sí mismo como un producto de la educación militar. Una noche, mientras todos cenaban, el padre de Wilhuff ordenó a un sirviente que quitara a Wilhuff su plato antes de que pudiera comer — enseñándole qué fácil era perder algo. Siguiendo la tradición familiar, el tío abuelo de Wilhuff, Jova Tarkin, junto a otros dos familiares y dos guías rodianos, se lo llevó a la Meseta de Carroña, donde enseñó al joven nociones de supervivencia en entornos salvajes que sus ancestros habían puesto en práctica. Tras pasar una prueba en la que burló a varios depredadores de la Meseta de Carroña, se consideró que Wilhuff, con dieciséis años, ya había superado su puesta a punto en la meseta. Seis meses después de pasar la prueba, Wilhuff entrenó en el combate espacial. Más miembros de su familia y entrenadores contratados le enseñaron estrategias y cómo pilotar, mientras le instaban a aplicar las lecciones que aprendió para controlar a los piratas y los transgresores de la ley del Borde Exterior. Inicios de su carrera militar Tarkin se unió a las Fuerzas de Seguridad de las Regiones Exteriores, una organización dedicada a la protección de Eriadu y el Macrosector Mayor Seswenna en ausencia de las Fuerzas Armadas de la República. Como parte de esta organización, Tarkin se forjó una reputación erradicando brutalmente a un grupo de piratas conocido como los Merodeadores de Q'anah. Tras descubrir el patrón de ataques del grupo pirata, Tarkin capturó la nave de su líder, dirigiéndola lentamente con los piratas en su interior hacia un sol. Las naves de las Fuerzas de Seguridad retransmitieron el sufrimiento de los piratas al resto de miembros de la organización criminal, que acudieron en su rescate. Sin embargo, las fuerzas de Tarkin les tendieron una trampa y así todos los Merodeadores de Q'anah fueron exterminados. Con diecinueve años de edad, Tarkin incluso diseñaba nuevas naves para las Fuerzas de Seguridad de las Regiones Exteriores. Tras trabajar con las Fuerzas de Seguridad de las Regiones Exteriores, Tarkin asistió a la Academia de Navegantes Espaciales del sector Sullust. Mientras entrenaba allí, conoció a Sheev Palpatine, el entonces senador de Naboo. Palpatine le ofreció ayuda para asegurarse un puesto en la Academia Judicial de la República, y le aconsejó forjarse una carrera en la política. Tarkin no siguió el consejo del senador, pero aceptó su ayuda para ser admitido en la Academia. Después de una casi dramática entrada en la Academia al frente de una delegación del Borde Exterior, Tarkin pasó tiempos duros, incluso peleándose con otros estudiantes. Una misión en el planeta Halcyon junto a un grupo de Jedi le dio la oportunidad de demostrar su valía, cuando el oficial al mando de su equipo desobedeció las órdenes de los Jedi e inició un ataque sobre su objetivo desde otro ángulo. Los compañeros de Tarkin rápidamente se vieron abrumados por lo que ocurría, confiando en las habilidades y liderazgo de Tarkin para llegar a salvo a su objetivo, donde los Jedi habían completado la misión. Tarkin recibió el crédito por haber salvado sus vidas. Varias historias comenzaron a circular en el Departamento Judicial acerca de sus logros. Mientras continuaba forjándose una reputación, Tarkin vio cómo aumentaban los conflictos por toda la Galaxia, y pensó acerca del consejo de Palpatine de entrar en política. Guerras Clon Batalla de Murkhana Durante la etapa inicial de las Guerras Clon, Tarkin ejerció de comandante en la Batalla de Murkhana. En la batalla, Tarkin encabezó el asalto contra la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Capturado por la Confederación Algún tiempo después de la Batalla de Murkhana, Tarkin sirvió bajo el mando del Maestro Jedi Even Piell como capitán de su nave insignia. Tarkin y Piell tomaron la misión de asegurar las coordenadas de la Ruta Nexus, una estratégica e importante ruta hiperespacial que conectaba el corazón de los territorios de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y la República Galáctica. Antes de que Tarkin y Piell pudieran volver al territorio de la República y asegurar la información sobre la Ruta Nexus, fueron atacados por la Armada Confederada. Antes de ser abordados Piell y Tarkin memorizaron cada uno la mitad de la información y borraron todos los datos del ordenador de la nave. Poco después, ellos y varios soldados clon fueron capturados y llevados al planeta Lola Sayu, bajo control separatista, un mundo volcánico que albergaba la Ciudadela, una prisión construida años atrás y diseñada para retener a Jedi caídos. Escape de Lola Sayu Más adelante, Even Piell fue rescatado por el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, la Padawan Ahsoka Tano, y varios soldados clon, que componían un equipo de rescate. Piell informó de que Tarkin poseía la mitad de las coordenadas de la Ruta Nexus y que él y otros oficiales estaban retenidos en una celda distinta a la suya. Skywalker y su equipo se abrieron paso a la celda de Tarkin, destruyendo a varios droides de combate en el camino. Entonces liberaron a los oficiales de la República Galáctica y emprendieron su escape de la Ciudadela. Tarkin se sorprendió de ver a Piell de nuevo, y se mostró eufórico al ser liberado. A pesar de eso, Tarkin se desesperó ante su situación actual, puesto que aún seguían en territorio enemigo. El General Kenobi ideó un plan para escapar, pero Tarkin no estuvo de acuerdo con él, argumentando que lo mejor era permanecer unidos para ser mayores en número, y así estar mejor protegidos durante el escape y asegurar la información de la Ruta Nexus. Piell y los demás rechazaron el plan de Tarkin. El equipo se separó en dos grupos, con Tarkin todavía intentándolos convencer de que lo mejor era continuar juntos para ser más fuertes. Piell coincidió con el plan de Kenobi y ordenó a Tarkin acompañar al grupo de Skywalker. Tarkin estaba molesto por que su aparentemente plan superior hubiese sido descartado, pero cumplió con sus órdenes y siguió a Skywalker por los viejos túneles situados bajo la Ciudadela. Al moverse por los túneles, Skywalker notó que todo estaba ocurriendo según el plan de Kenobi, pero Tarkin expresó su opinión sobre el asunto, preguntando que pasaría si el plan de Kenobi empezaba a fallar. Skywalker afirmó que los Jedi sobresalían cuando tenían que improvisar, y Tarkin informó a Skywalker de que él sólo respetaba a aquellos que actuaban. Skywalker respondió molesto que él sólo respetaba a aquellos que mostraban gratitud, recordando a Tarkin que aún seguiría prisionero si no fuera por los esfuerzos de los Jedi. Cuando la Padawan de Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, asumió el mando del grupo, Tarkin expresó su desconfianza en la joven, aunque el capitán clon Rex intentó calmar a Tarkin, contándole que él había servido en numerosas ocasiones bajo el mando de Ahsoka y ella nunca le había fallado. Tarkin siguió poco convencido y rechazó la opinión de Rex permaneciendo en silencio. Mientras el grupo avanzaba por el sistema de túneles de la Ciudadela, Tarkin quedó impresionado por el diseño y estructura de la prisión. Ahsoka, incómoda, preguntó a Tarkin cómo podía admirar un lugar tan horrible. Tarkin explicó que el calvario que estaban pasando le daba la razón, y lamentó que la Ciudadela estuviera en manos de los separatistas y no de la República Galáctica. Ahsoka todavía estaba en desacuerdo con Tarkin, mientras que Skywalker coincidió con él. Luego, Tarkin admitió a Anakin que se había ganado su confianza, pero no el resto de la Orden Jedi, cuyas tácticas según la experiencia de Tarkin eran inefectivas. El Código Jedi les impedía hacer lo necesario para derrotar a la Confederación y ganar las Guerras Clon. Anakin, en lugar de ofenderse por la opinión de Tarkin, estuvo de acuerdo con él, afirmando que a menudo la victoria se les escapaba por sus métodos. Tarkin y Skywalker, pasaron a respetarse mutuamente. Pronto, el grupo alcanzó su lanzadera, pero antes de subir a bordo fueron atacados por los separatistas. Tarkin llegó a la conclusión de que para tomar la nave y escapar debían lanzar un ataque frontal, pero antes de que cualquier decisión pudiera ser tomada, la nave fue destruida por los droides, matando aparentemente al CAR Echo. Entonces, el grupo, reunido de nuevo con la otra mitad del equipo, fue forzado a retirarse. Pronto recibieron unas nuevas coordenadas que correspondían al lugar en el que serían rescatados por un nuevo equipo de rescate compuesto por Jedi. Tarkin se preguntó qué ocurriría si los Jedi fallaban en rescatarlos, molestando a Piell. Skywalker advirtió a Tarkin de que era poco conveniente discutir con Piell, pero Tarkin contestó que él se regía por sus principios sin importarle lo que eso podía suponer. Tarkin no creía que Piell pudiera poner en riesgo su carrera, porque según decía contaba con el favor del Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine. Anakin replicó que él también se había ganado el favor del Canciller, haciendo que ambos aumentaran su sentimiento de respeto mutuo. Al cabo de poco el grupo fue atacado por más droides y varios anoobas, quedando acorralado en un acantilado y viéndose obligado a descender por él con cables. Tarkin subió a la espalda de Skywalker y juntos descendieron por el acantilado. Tarkin entonces entabló combate con los droides, derribando al menos un STAP y a varios droides comando. Durante la lucha, Tarkin fue salvado por un soldado clon que se sacrificó interponiéndose entre Tarkin y un disparo. Tras la batalla Tarkin informó al grupo de que pronto llegarían más escuadrones de droides. El General Piell quedó gravemente herido durante el combate, pero antes de morir pasó su mitad de la información a Ahsoka Tano, para disgusto de Tarkin. Los Jedi celebraron un breve funeral para el Maestro Piell antes de seguir avanzando. En poco tiempo el grupo llegó a las coordenadas de extracción, donde fue atacado por más droides de combate dirigidos personalmente por el director de la prisión, Osi Sobeck. Al final de la escaramuza que tuvo lugar, sólo quedó Sobeck desarmado a merced de Tarkin. Tarkin disparó e hirió a Sobeck, quien cargó contra Tarkin y lo elevó por encima de su cabeza. Sobeck iba a lanzar a Tarkin a la lava cuando Ahsoka intervino apuñalando a Sobeck por la espalda con su sable de luz. Tarkin se recuperó, dio las gracias a Ahsoka y comentó que Skywalker había entrenado bien a su Padawan. Los supervivientes fueron recogidos por un equipo de rescate y llevados a la seguridad de Coruscant. Cuando el Maestro Yoda sugirió que Tarkin y Ahsoka le proporcionasen la información de la Ruta Nexus, Tarkin insistió en entregar la información al Canciller Palpatine personalmente, mientras que Ahsoka sólo quiso compartir su información con el Consejo Jedi. Tras este debate, Tarkin elogió las acciones de Skywalker, mientras que despreció sutilmente a Kenobi expresando su deseo de que hubiera más Jedi con la visión militar de Skywalker. Incidente de Carida Hacia el final de las Guerras Clon, Tarkin y otros miembros de la Armada de la República y la Orden Jedi, como Mace Windu y Obi-Wan Kenobi, se reunieron en la estación espacial Valor, en la órbita del planeta Carida, para discutir los esfuerzos de la República Galáctica para derrotar a los separatistas en una reunión estratégica. Poco antes de que comenzase la reunión, un Destructor Estelar clase Venator, que había sido abordado y cargado con explosivos de rhydonio por los separatistas, salió del hiperespacio cerca de la estación. El droide astromecánico de Tarkin le notificó que no podía contactar con el Destructor. Justo cuando descubrieron que la nave era una bomba, el rhydonio explotó. La onda expansiva impactó contra Valor, así como gran cantidad de restos de la nave. Por suerte, el Escuadrón D, un escuadrón de droides liderado por el Coronel Meebur Gascon que estaba en misión secreta, había conseguido detonar la bomba de la nave antes de que ésta se acercase demasiado a Valor, salvando a Tarkin y a todos los que estaban a bordo. Tarkin más tarde escribió una petición al Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine acusando a los Jedi del incidente, alegando que habían sido incompetentes para detener el ataque en primer lugar, y solicitó que se retirase a los Jedi del liderazgo en las Guerras Clon. Bombardeo del hangar del Templo Jedi Poco después del Incidente de Carida, Tarkin fue ascendido a Almirante. Durante ese tiempo, el Templo Jedi sufrió un atentado. Varios Jedi y soldados clon, murieron en el ataque. Tarkin atendió al funeral de las víctimas, y después informó a Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano y Barriss Offee de que la acusada de cometer el atentado, Letta Turmond, había sido puesta bajo la custodia de la República Galáctica. Eso descontentó a Ahsoka, que creía que el asunto concernía a los Jedi y no a la República. Tarkin explicó que desde el momento en que habían muerto clones, el asunto estaba bajo la jurisdicción de las Fuerzas Armadas de la República. Anakin regañó a Ahsoka por haberse enfadado, y cuando ella se fue, Skywalker dijo a Tarkin que su Padawan todavía era muy joven. Después el Almirante Tarkin contactó con Ahsoka y le informó de que Turmond quería hablar con ella. Ahsoka se reunió con Turmond en la celda de su prisión, donde alguien la estranguló con la Fuerza, simulando que era Ahsoka la autora del asesinato. Entonces, Ahsoka fue arrestada por el asesinato de Turmond y Tarkin fue a visitar a la togruta en su celda, mostrándole una grabación del incidente. Curiosamente, el sonido de la grabación era inexistente, lo que hacía aparentar todavía más que Ahsoka había matado a Turmond. El Almirante Tarkin ordenó que nadie pudiera visitar a Ahsoka, lo que enfureció a su Maestro Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka pronto escapó del cuartel general de Inteligencia Naval en donde había sido encarcelada. Juicio de Ahsoka Tano Poco después, Ahsoka Tano fue capturada de nuevo. Tarkin compareció ante el Alto Consejo Jedi vía holograma bajo la petición del Senado Galáctico para pedir que Ahsoka fuese expulsada de la Orden Jedi, de modo que pudiera ser juzgada por un tribunal de la República Galáctica. El Senado y Tarkin temían que si Ahsoka era juzgada por los Jedi, el veredicto sería parcial, puesto que Ahsoka también era una Jedi. El Consejo aceptó y Ahsoka fue juzgada por un tribunal compuesto por senadores. El Almirante Tarkin ejerció de acusación mientras que la senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo se encargó de su defensa. Tarkin afirmó que iba a demostrar la culpabilidad de Ahsoka por el ataque al Templo Jedi y el asesinato de sus supuestos cómplices, pidiendo la pena de muerte si Tano era declarada culpable. Padmé Amidala respondió que si Ahsoka hubiera sido la verdadera culpable, no habría dejado señales tan obvios de su culpabilidad. Tarkin dudó de las palabras de Amidala y mencionó que Ahsoka había sido vista colaborando con la conocida terrorista separatista Asajj Ventress tras escaparse de la custodia de la República. Pronto ambas partes terminaron de argumentar y el jurado emitió un veredicto. Antes de que el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine pudiera leer el veredicto para todos los presentes, Anakin Skywalker y varios Guardias del Templo Jedi llegaron a la sala con la Padawan Barriss Offee. Offee confesó ser la verdadera culpable del ataque al Templo Jedi y el asesinato de Letta Turmond, y pronunció un discurso en contra de en lo que la Orden Jedi se había convertido durante las Guerras Clon. Tarkin, observó a Barriss con mucho interés. Todos los cargos contra Ahsoka fueron retirados, pero ella rechazó unirse de nuevo a los Jedi al sentirse traicionada por ellos. Los tiempos oscuros Primeros días del Imperio En los primeros días del Imperio Galáctico, las fuerzas imperiales atacaron los antiguos planetas separatistas para sofocar cualquier tipo de rebelión de los remanentes separatistas. Cuando Tarkin recibió la tarea de pacificar Antar 4, él no trató de diferenciar quién era o no leal a los separatistas, y llevó a cabo arrestos en masa, ejecuciones y masacres. Pronto se conoció lo ocurrido como la Atrocidad de Antar, y para distanciar a Tarkin del controversial evento, el Emperador le asignó a operaciones de pacificación en las Extensiones Occidentales, y en última instancia le encargó supervisar la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte desde la Base Sentinel. Después de que la Base Sentinel fuese atacada por un grupo que usaba naves de los separatistas, Palpatine asignó a Tarkin y a Darth Vader para dar con el responsable. Durante su misión a Murkhana, la nave personal de Tarkin, fue robada por los rebeldes. Tarkin y Vader, robaron la nave de un traficante de armas llamado Faazah. Vader y Tarkin le amenazaron con matar a su familia si no les daba su nave; Faazah cumplió lo que le ordenaron, pero a pesar de todo Darth Vader lo mató por haberle hecho perder el tiempo. La pareja rastreó la nave y a sus pilotos por el espacio, con Vader usando la Fuerza y su conexión con la sala de meditación de la nave de Tarkin para seguir a la nave. Eventualmente, el dúo descubrió que el Vicealmirante Dodd Rancit había estado conspirando con políticos disidentes, y destruyeron su complot antes de que pudiera suponer una amenaza. Rancit fue abandonado en una cápsula de escape para que ordenase abrir fuego contra su propia cápsula. Como resultado, Tarkin fue ascendido al recién creado rango de Gran Moff. Tras su ascenso, Tarkin se unió al Conde Denetrius Vidian para investigar un descenso en la producción de armaduras de soldado de asalto en el planeta Gilvaanen. A pesar de su rivalidad, los dos descubrieron un complot para sabotear las armaduras, que rápidamente extinguieron. Como consecuencia, Vidian encargó a su ayudante, el teniente Everi Chalis, supervisar la producción de armaduras. Ocho años después del final de las Guerras Clon, Tarkin dio un discurso en la ceremonia de adhesión del planeta Jelucan al Imperio Galáctico, tras su conquista. Durante el discurso, estuvo acompañado de un joven Firmus Piett. Después, se acercó a los niños Thane Kyrell y Ciena Ree, quienes se habían colado en un hangar imperial para observar más de cerca varias naves. Tarkin les permitió entrar en una de las naves para demostrar a Piett un argumento ideológico que acababa de mencionar. Alrededor de ese tiempo, el Gran Moff visitó una granja de Eriadu que había sufrido un trágico incidente en el que había implicados varios rebeldes. Tarkin se acercó al propietario de la granja, cuya hija había muerto aplastada bajo una depuradora durante el ataque rebelde. Los soldados de asalto que acompañaban a Tarkin, se sorprendieron cuando el hijo del propietario de la granja, decidió unirse a sus filas. Gobernador del Borde Exterior Quince años después del fin de las Guerras Clon, el Imperio Galáctico comenzó a expandirse por los Territorios del Borde Exterior, situados en el lugar más recóndito de la Galaxia y conocidos por su desorden durante los días de la República Galáctica. El Imperio, reclamó varios mundos del Borde Exterior, como Lothal. Tarkin fue nombrado Gobernador del Borde Exterior y se tomó con gran responsabilidad la labor de supervisar los esfuerzos de cada planeta por ayudar en la expansión del Imperio en el Borde Exterior. En Lothal, Tarkin fue el responsable de expulsar a múltiples granjeros de sus tierras para permitir al Imperio ejercer la minería y establecer nuevos complejos que permitieran generar recursos para las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales. Los granjeros fueron desplazados a un campo de refugiados que pasó a llamarse Ciudad Tarkin. A medida que más mundos eran conquistados por el Imperio, empezaron a emerger células rebeldes para desafiar a la ocupación imperial, destacando la actuación de los Rebeldes de Lothal. Aunque eran considerados insignificantes por el Imperio, Tarkin y otros oficiales de alto rango temían que esas células se unieran y supusieran una mayor amenaza para el Imperio. Por eso, Tarkin exigió a sus oficiales que actuaran con brutal eficacia contra estos desafíos para evitar el desarrollo de una rebelión a gran escala. Un Jedi en Lothal Cuando los rumores de que un Jedi lideraba una célula rebelde en Lothal, un mundo vital para el esfuerzo militar imperial en el Borde Exterior, llegaron a oídos de las altas esferas del Imperio Galáctico, Tarkin temió que el grupo pudiera convertirse en el símbolo que los rebeldes necesitaban para unirse contra la ocupación imperial. Aunque Tarkin dudaba de la existencia del Jedi, creyendo que todos ellos murieron durante la Purga Jedi, Tarkin decidió viajar a Lothal personalmente para encargarse de los rebeldes. Al llegar a Lothal, Tarkin fue recibido por la Ministra Maketh Tua, quien había estado supervisando las industrias de Lothal ante la ausencia de la Gobernadora Arihnda Pryce. También lo recibieron el Agente Kallus del Buró de Seguridad Imperial y el Gran Inquisidor. Tarkin, no perdió el tiempo en oír excusas por el fracaso de los imperiales en Lothal. Al día siguiente, Tarkin reclamó que acudieran ante él por sus fracasos el Comandante Cumberlayne Aresko y el capataz Myles Grint. Cuando ambos llegaron, Tarkin les recriminó sus fracasos y ordenó al Inquisidor que los decapitara para que sirvieran de ejemplo a los demás imperiales. Tarkin ordenó entonces al Agente Kallus que enviara droides sonda a todas las áreas con actividad rebelde conocida en el planeta. Poco después, uno de los droides, situado cerca de una torre de comunicaciones, fue atacado y dañado, peropudo transmitir imágenes de los rebeldes alejándose de la torre. Con esa información, Tarkin pudo planear un contraataque sorpresa que terminó con la captura del líder rebelde, el Jedi Kanan Jarrus. Sin embargo, el grupo de rebeldes logró su objetivo, que consistía en transmitir un mensaje a toda la población de Lothal usando la torre. El mensaje sólo se reprodujo durante un minuto, puesto que Tarkin ordenó el derribo de la torre inmediatamente. Kanan Jarrus, capturado, fue llevado a la nave de Tarkin, en órbita sobre Lothal. Allí, fue interrogado por Tarkin y el Agente Kallus, pero se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de haber sido torturado. El Gran Inquisidor se hizo cargo del interrogatorio tras revelar que los Jedi habían sido entrenados para resistir a pruebas mentales pero no eran invulnerables al dolor. A pesar de torturarlo con la Fuerza y electricidad, Jarrus se negó a colaborar con los imperiales. Aunque El Gran Inquisidor comenzó a creer que Kanan no sabía nada sobre una rebelión a gran escala, Tarkin rechazó creer eso y ordenó que el Jedi fuera llevado a una instalación en Mustafar en la que siempre se habían obtenido resultados. Rebelión sobre Mustafar La nave de Tarkin llegó al cabo de poco a Mustafar para reunirse con el grueso de la flota imperial. Mientras Tarkin se hacía cargo del mando de la flota, El Gran Inquisidor continuó interrogando a Kanan Jarrus sobre las actividades de otros rebeldes, y específicamente acerca de un misterioso rebelde apodado "Fulcrum". Sin embargo, antes de que Kanan pudiera ser forzado a confesar, los demás rebeldes acudieron al rescate de su líder cautivo. Los rebeldes se infiltraron en la nave de Tarkin enviando hasta ella un caza TIE robado repleto de dispositivos EMP, que neutralizaron las defensas de la nave y dejaron inconscientes a muchos de los soldados de asalto de su interior. Tarkin ordenó que la nave activase los generadores de energía secundarios y aseguró a los oficiales que había refuerzos en camino: Tarkin había estado transmitiendo una señal de todo despejado al resto de la flota hasta que las defensas de la nave fueron neutralizadas. Varias naves con soldados de asalto a bordo se dirigieron a la nave de Tarkin para detener a los rebeldes. Después de que los rebeldes liberasen a Kanan, El Gran Inquisidor intentó detener al Jedi en la sala del reactor, pero fue derrotado por Jarrus. El sable de luz del Gran Inquisidor golpeó los reactores de la nave y provocó una reacción en cadena que amenazó con destruir la nave. Tarkin fue eventualmente convencido para evacuar la nave por uno de sus oficiales, escapando en una lanzadera hacia otra de las naves de la flota. Mientras tanto, los rebeldes escaparon de la nave de Tarkin en dos cazas TIE. Aunque los rebeldes no podían saltar al hiperespacio y tenían que hacer frente a una multitud de cazas imperiales, una pequeña flota rebelde llegó para socorrerlos, pudiendo saltar todos finalmente al hiperespacio. Los peores temores de Tarkin se confirmaron: existía una rebelión a gran escala activa en la Galaxia que acababa de desafiar al Imperio Galáctico con impunidad antes de escapar. Tras los eventos de Mustafar, Tarkin regresó a Lothal, donde fue recibido por el Agente Kallus, que le informó de que rumores sobres lo ocurrido en Mustafar habían llegado a varios mundos del Borde Exterior. Numerosos disturbios tuvieron lugar en Lothal en cuanto se vio al Imperio vulnerable e incluso débil. Tarkin tranquilizó a Kallus explicándole que el Emperador Sheev Palpatine se había interesado personalmente por los eventos del Borde Exerior. Con la muerte del Gran Inquisidor, se envió a un agente más mortífero a Lothal para lidiar con la rebelión: Darth Vader, el propio aprendiz del Emperador. Algún tiempo después, Tarkin empezó a disgustarse con Maketh Tua por sus fracasos en el intento de capturar a los rebeldes, habiéndose tomado la destrucción de su Destructor Estelar como algo personal. Entonces, solicitó que Tua compareciera ante él para rendir cuentas por sus fracasos, un mensaje que fue transmitido por Darth Vader. Esto hizo que Tua solicitara la ayuda de los rebeldes, aunque finalmente murió al explotar unos explosivos colocados en su nave. Rebelión en la Estación Reklam Dos años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Tarkin habló con la Gobernadora Arihnda Pryce acerca de la seguridad en Lothal. También habló con ella de un reciente ataque rebelde a una prisión de Naraka. Tarkin, escuchó los miedos de Pryce sobre los rebeldes y el riesgo que suponían para el Imperio Galáctico. Tarkin coincidió con los temores de ella, pero le aseguró que Darth Vader ya se había ocupado del liderazgo Jedi de los rebeldes, enfrentándose a Ahsoka Tano. Entonces preguntó a Pryce qué debería hacer el Imperio por ella. Pryce solicitó la presencia de la Séptima Flota en Lothal debido a que el Almirante Kassius Konstantine se parecía más a un político que a un oficial militar. Tarkin decidió obedecer la demanda de Pryce y concederle los servicios de la Séptima Flota y su comandante, el Gran Almirante Thrawn. Luego, Tarkin asistió a una reunión con Pryce, el Agente Kallus y Konstantine. Konstantine intentó convencer a Tarkin de que Pryce estaba sobrestimando a los rebeldes y de que éstos no suponían una amenaza para el Imperio. Sin embargo, el Gran Almirante Thrawn entró en escena y expresó su deseo de que los rebeldes siguieran sin representar una amenaza para el Imperio. Tarkin presentó a Thrawn a los presentes y les habló de su ascenso a Gran Almirante tras su victoria en la Batalla de Batonn. En la reunión, Tarkin preguntó a Thrawn qué opinaba de los miedos de Pryce acerca de los rebeldes. Tras recibir información sobre el rescate de Hondo Ohnaka de la prisión de Naraka por parte de los rebeldes, Thrawn concluyó que los rebeldes iban a atacar la Estación Reklam, que poseía varios cazas estelares BTL Ala-Y. Los secretos de Arkanis Durante su estancia en Lothal, Tarkin oyó rumores de que el comandante Brendol Hux había creado una sociedad secreta independiente de la cadena de mando establecida en la Academia de Arkanis. Para investigar el asunto y, si era necesario, eliminar esa sociedad secreta, Tarkin transfirió al teniente Chiron de la Academia Imperial de Lothal a la de Arkanis. El Gran Moff se aseguró de que su ayudante personal, el Mayor Cass, proveyera a Chiron de todos los códigos de acceso que pudiera necesitar para cumplir con su deber. Batalla de Atollon Más tarde, el Gran Moff Tarkin estuvo presente a través de un holograma durante una reunión secreta entre el Gran Almirante Thrawn, la Gobernadora Pryce y el Almirante Konstantine. Cuando Thrawn informó a Tarkin que los rebeldes del Escuadrón Fénix planeaban un ataque coordinado, Tarkin expresó escepticismo. Thrawn respondió que los ataques anteriores habían sido un ensayo para su ataque planeado contra las fábricas de Defensores TIE en Lothal. Thrawn informó entonces que sus espías habían confirmado que el Grupo Massassi del General Jan Dodonna estaba en camino para reforzar el Escuadrón Fénix. Cuando Tarkin preguntó por dónde se estaban reuniendo los rebeldes, Thrawn respondió que aún no había encontrado la ubicación de la base oculta. Thrawn agregó que el ataque rebelde le ofreció una oportunidad para acabar con la rebelión de una vez por todas. Tarkin encargó a Thrawn capturar a los líderes rebeldes para que el Imperio pudiera hacer ejemplos de ellos. A través de las fuerzas de Thrawn infligieron fuertes bajas en los rebeldes durante la Batalla de Atollon, él falló en capturar a sus líderes. Asumiendo el cargo thumb|275x275px|Tarkin observa cómo se instala el superláser de la Estrella de la Muerte. Tarkin siguió supervisando la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte desde el puente de su nave insignia, la Executrix. Así como el superláser fue instalado en el 0 ABY, el Director Krennic llegó a bordo del Destructor Estelar. Tarkin expresó su preocupación por un piloto de carga desertor, que estaba difundiendo rumores en Jedha sobre la existencia de la Estrellas de la Muerte. Entonces le dijo a Krennic que su tiempo estaba para la terminación de la estación, y el emperador no toleraría más retrasos. Sugiriendo que ambos problemas deben resolverse juntos, advirtió que el fracaso no sería tolerado. Tarkin estaba presente en la pasarela para observar la primera prueba de fuego en vivo de su superláser, que consistía en un disparo de baja potencia en la ciudad sagrada Jedi en la luna Jedha. El bombardeo tuvo el efecto deseado, resultando en la destrucción total de la ciudad y una devastadora onda de choque en el área circundante. Adecuadamente impresionado, Tarkin inmediatamente asumió el control total de la Estrella de la Muerte sobre las protestas de Krennic, citando las fallas de seguridad de su subordinado con el proyecto como justificación. Guerra Civil Galáctica Pérdida de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte Poco después de la prueba, los miembros de la Alianza para Restaurar la República conocida como "Rogue One" invadieron los archivos imperiales en Scarif por los esquemas de la Estrella de la Muerte. Esta operación inicialmente no autorizada fue apoyada entonces por la flota rebelde, y la operación pronto escaló a una verdadera batalla, marcando el comienzo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Al deducir correctamente el objetivo de los rebeldes al recibir un informe del ataque, Tarkin llevó la Estrella de la Muerte a Scarif en respuesta a la emergencia. Mientras Darth Vader lidiaba con la flota enemiga directamente desde el Devastador, Tarkin ordenó disparar el superláser de la Estrella de la Muerte al complejo en un intento de detener las transmisiones. Sin embargo, este contra-movimiento falló con la inteligencia transmitida a la Flota Rebelde antes de que la explosión golpeara la superficie del planeta. Desde la nave insignia rebelde, los planos fueron enviados al Tantive IV, que escapó del sistema antes de que Vader pudiera detenerlo. left|thumb|257x257px|Tarkin y Hurst Romodi durante la Batalla de Scarif. Con este fracaso, Tarkin compartió la preocupación de que los planos, dados el análisis apropiado, permitirían a los rebeldes determinar las debilidades de la Estrella de la Muerte y, por lo tanto, destruirla. Vader finalmente alcanzó el Tantive IV y descubrió que la Princesa Leia Organa, la Senadora Imperial de Alderaan, estaba en la nave, confirmando su supuesta lealtad a los rebeldes. Aunque fue capturada, los planos robados fueron arrojados a Tatooine junto con par de droides a Tatooine. Vader llegó a la Estrella de la Muerte con la princesa como prisionera. Poco después, una reunión de imperiales de alto rango tuvo lugar en la sala de conferencias de la Estrella de la Muerte. Entre los temas de discusión se encontraban la casi conclusión de la Estrella de la Muerte y el hecho de que podría verse comprometida. A mitad de la reunión, Tarkin y Vader llegaron, informando a los oficiales reunidos que con la llegada de la Estrella de la Muerte, el Emperador había decidido finalmente disolver el Senado Imperial, ya que con el temor que la estación de batalla podía inspirar, ya no necesitarían burócratas para mantener el orden en los mundos del Imperio. Continuó comunicando que las anteriores potencias del Senado serían transferidas a los militares y a los gobernadores regionales, como él mismo thumb|220x220px|Una reunión de los líderes de la Estrella de la Muerte. El General Cassio Tagge estaba preocupado de que los rebeldes, a quienes creía más bien equipados y organizados de lo que el Imperio pensaba, encontraran una debilidad en la Estrella de la Muerte y la usaran. No obstante, el Almirante Motti creía que la Estrella de la Muerte era indestructible y por ello el Imperio no debería mantenerla oculta. Cuando Vader lo reprendió por confiar tanto en la tecnología, despreciando el poder de la Fuerza, que era mucho mayor al de la Estrella de la Muerte, Motti se burló del Lord Sith tachándolo de brujo y criticando su incapacidad de detener el robo de los planos por parte de los rebeldes. Motti fue salvado del estrangulamiento de la Fuerza de Vader por la intervención de Tarkin. Irritado por lo ocurrido, Tarkin decretó que Vader encontraría a los rebeldes y entonces usarían la Estrella de la Muerte para destruirlos de una vez por todas. La destrucción de Alderaan A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Darth Vader, el interrogatorio de Leia Organa fracasó al ser ella muy resistente al truco mental. Mientras el Lord Sith informaba a Tarkin y a Cassio Tagge de esto, Motti se acercó a ellos para informarles de que la Estrella de la Muerte ya estaba totalmente operativa. Creyendo que la princesa respondería a otro tipo distinto de interrogatorio, Tarkin ordenó que la Estrella de la Muerte fuese llevada hasta Alderaan. Al llegar al sistema, Leia fue llevada ante Tarkin, quien amenazó con destruir Alderaan si ella seguía negándose a revelar la ubicación de la base rebelde. Eventualmente, Leia informó de que los rebeldes se escondían en Dantooine. Complacido con el resultado, Tarkin dio igualmente la orden de destruir Alderaan, puesto que Dantooine no sería una buena demostración para mostrar todo el poder de la Estrella de la Muerte. A pesar de las súplicas de Leia, Alderaan fue destruido, causando una enorme perturbación en la Fuerza. Algún tiempo después, los exploradores del imperio procedentes de Dantooine informaron de que Leia había mentido: aunque los rebeldes habían estado en el planeta hacía algún tiempo, la base rebelde ya no se ubicaba allí. Furioso, Tarkin ordenó a Vader que ejecutara a la princesa con efecto inmediato. Tendiendo una trampa Antes de que Darth Vader pudiera cumplir las órdenes de Tarkin de ejecutar a Leia Organa, una nave fue atrapada por el rayo tractor de la Estrella de la Muerte en las ruinas de Alderaan, la cual coincidía con la descripción de una nave de Tatooine que según los soldados de asalto había escapado con los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Creyendo que sus pasajeros estaban intentando devolver dichos planos a Leia, Vader convenció a Tarkin de aplazar su ejecución para usarla como cebo. El plan de Vader consistía en dejar escapar a los rebeldes con un dispositivo de rastreo en su nave, la cual les conduciría a la base rebelde. A pesar del convencimiento de Vader, Tarkin tenía dudas sobre el éxito del plan. Después, Vader se reunió en privado con Tarkin para informarle de que uno de los pasajeros de la nave capturada era su antiguo maestro, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sorprendido y no muy convencido, Tarkin acabó aceptando que alguien andaba suelto por la estación cuando fue informado de que alguien había irrumpido en la celda de Leia. Tarkin no sólo autorizó a Vader a enfrentarse a Obi-Wan en solitario, sino que aprobó su plan de colocar un dispositivo de rastreo en el Halcón Milenario para perseguir a los rebeldes. Los rebeldes acabaron escapando, aunque Vader logró asesinar a Kenobi. Para mantener la apariencia de que los rebeldes habían escapado por mérito propio, Tarkin envió cuatro cazas TIE tras la nave, que los rebeldes evitaron saltando al hiperespacio. La Estrella de la Muerte los siguió de cerca, determinada a destruirlos de una vez por todas. Muerte Como la Estrella de la Muerte estaba diseñada para repeler ataques a gran escala, los rebeldes la atacaron con naves pequeñas: Alas-X y Alas-Y. Darth Vader ordenó a todos los cazas detener a los rebeldes mientras Tarkin permanecía en el centro de mando, observando los progresos de la Estrella de la Muerte alrededor de Yavin para alcanzar su luna. Cuando la analista Jude Edivon descubrió que el ataque rebelde suponía un peligro, los oficiales imperiales intentaron convencer a Tarkin para evacuar, pero el Gran Moff se negó a ello, convencido de la invulnerabilidad de la Estrella de la Muerte y de su inminente victoria contra los rebeldes. Eventualmente, cuando Vader había derribado a casi todas las naves rebeldes, la Estrella de la Muerte consiguió poner a tiro a la luna de Yavin, Yavin 4, la cual Tarkin ordenó destruir de inmediato. Sin embargo, Vader fue incapaz de detener a uno de los últimos pilotos rebeldes, Luke Skywalker, que abrió fuego contra uno de los puertos de salida de la estación, destruyéndola. Tarkin aún estaba convencido de la invencibilidad de la estación de combate que había comandado cuando explotó bajo sus pies. Legado Más de treinta años después de su muerte en la Batalla de Yavin, Tarkin sería tenido en gran estima por la organización sucesora del Imperio Galáctico, la Primera Orden. Como parte del sistema de rangos e insignias conmemorativo de la Primera Orden, que honraba a unidades famosas y héroes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el nombre de Tarkin estuvo presente en el brazalete insignia de todos aquellos con el rango de Mayor. Apariciones * * * * * * *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Tarkin'' *''Thrawn'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * * * * *''Battle to the End'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part VI'' *"The Misadventures of Triple-Zero and Beetee" *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Bloodline '' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' }} Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' * * * ; image #14 * * * * * * * * * * * * }}__FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Grandes Moffs del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Familia Tarkin Categoría:Almirantes de la Armada de la República Categoría:Residentes de la Estrella de la Muerte Categoría:Oficiales Imperiales Categoría:Individuos del Imperio Galáctico